


A Surprise for the King

by thelittleunicorn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Xander, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, M/M, Surprise Birthday Party, Xander is suspicious of everything, background Leokumi, but also hidden relationship, kind of spoilers i guess, other characters are mentionned, you kinda have to squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleunicorn/pseuds/thelittleunicorn
Summary: The war is over and everyone is at peace. There should be no trouble on the horizon then, right?Yet ever since morning, Xander could swear people are acting very suspiciously...Is he only imagining things? Or is something really going on?....





	A Surprise for the King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^  
> So this is a little something I wrote for Xander's birthday.  
> I was originally supposed to post it in time but let's just say life got in the way and it became a very belated birthday xD  
> Also this is my first Fire Emblem fic so I'm a little nervous ^^''
> 
> Still here it is and I hope you'll enjoy it!!

From the moment he woke up, Xander could have sworn the whole world was turning upside down.

 

It started when Peri suddenly burst into his quarters, carrying a tray with his morning tea and a change of clothes. Nothing was too unusual about it, except for the fact that, instead of her childlike attitude, she seemed very stiff and focused.

 

It was a rare sight to see, one that made Xander worry.

 

\- Peri... is everything alright?

 

As soon as he started to speak, the colorful haired retainer almost jumped out her skin, dropping the tray on the desk and turning to him with flushed cheeks.

 

\- AH! Oh... hum... Nothing Lord Xander....

 

She then quickly escaped the room, almost running out of it.

 

Something was definitely off.

 

Maybe Laslow would be able to shed some light on this situation.

 

As Xander got up, he couldn’t help but look at the empty space on the other side of the bed. With a sigh, he promptly got dressed before exiting his chambers, in search of his second retainer.

 

The first thing he noticed was Felicia and Jakob whispering to each other, further down the hallway. The king already knew they were back in Nohr to visit their respective spouses and to help with the chores during their stay. But, as they noticed him approaching, the duo instantly stopped talking and rapidly went back to their work.

 

Jakob then turned to him, as proper as ever.

 

\- Good morning your Highness. Do you have need of something?

 

Well nothing suspicious there... Except maybe for Felicia’s constant nervous giggle, which she was trying to hide behind her hand.

 

\- Is something the matter, Felicia?

 

She immediately blushed, in a fashion very similar to the way Peri reacted earlier.

 

\- No n-nothing Milord...I-it’s just hum... you know...  I just felt like laughing...

 

This was a very poor explanation and, as Xander raised an eyebrow in disbelief, Jakob quickly ushered her away with a scoff.

 

\- My apologies Lord Xander, we won’t bother you any longer.

 

Soon, the two servants disappeared from his view, leaving the King even more puzzled.

 

A soft morning breeze came flowing through the nearest window. As Xander approached it to air out his thoughts, something else caught his eye.

 

Not too far away, in a corner of the courtyard, he spotted what looked like Corrin and Niles standing by a back door. The retainer was really discreet and Xander wouldn’t have noticed them, if not for the woman’s over cheery attitude. What was really confusing Xander was the fact that Corrin was supposed to be in Valla, ruling her Kingdom. Was it really her? If so, why was she here? Were his eyes playing tricks on him because he missed her too much?

 

As Niles swiftly sneaked her inside, Xander also saw a carriage approaching. Were more people coming over?

 

Before he could observe it some more, he was distracted by an outburst nearby.

 

\- This is going to be sooooo AMAZING!!!!

 

This voice and attitude could only belong to one person. As he turned around, looking for his little sister, another voice joined in.

 

\- Dare I even say spectacular!! An evening to be remembered for the ages!!! A feast of communion!! A celebration blessed by the gods!!

 

And that way of speaking could only belong to his younger brother’s retainer. What were Elise and Odin doing together again that would make them so excited?

 

\- Heehee I don’t fully understand but that sounds perfect!!

 

As he turned the corner of the hallway, he came face to face with them: Odin holding a document, Elise by his side.

 

\- Elise. Odin. Good morning to you both. Would one of you care to enlighten me on the reason of that excitement?

 

They both looked up as he greeted them, Elise putting her hands on her mouth while Odin started rambling.

 

\- Why oh good greetings to you too Lord Xander! I hope sleep found you well on these last dark hours!... Hum... is some nefarious business troubling you? Do you need the help of the great Odin Dark?

 

Well that, at least, didn’t change; Odin was still giving him headaches.

 

\- Just answering my question would do.

 

A look of panic briefly passed on the young man’s face before he took back his usual posture.

 

\- Oh well you see... Princess Elise and I were just... exchanging some... battle tactics to confuse and vanquish the enemy.

 

What in the world was he talking about?

 

\- You do realize the war has been over for nearly half a year?

 

But, apparently, nothing could deter the blond retainer.

 

\- Certainly, and bless the dragon gods! But Milord, you can never know when the ever-lurking evil could show its presence!

 

That didn’t really make sense but, before Xander could brush it away and ask some more questions, Odin spoke up again.

 

\- Pardon me Lord Xander. But the memory of a task Lord Leo appointed to me just flowed back into my mind. I need to leave at once. I hope you understand.

 

The king sighed and barely had the time to nod, that the eccentric man was already running away. As he turned to question his sister, Xander instantly realized that Elise had used this opportunity to leave as well, discreetly.

 

As the day went on, the questions kept accumulating, as every person he came across seemed to look away very suspiciously, when they didn’t just leave in the other direction.

 

Had he done something wrong? Because it sure seemed as if everyone was purposely avoiding him...

 

And yet, the one person he truly wanted to see, he could not find anywhere.

 

After a long morning of continuous meetings and discussing kingdom matters with his ministers, he decided to have a very late lunch before hurrying back for more royal duties.

 

-Ah yes, that’s simply perfect... Now go ahead and make every dish as delicious! Because dear, believe me, you don’t want to know what would happen if you failed...

 

-Hello Camilla...

 

Xander had recognized his sister’s voice coming from one of the castle’s kitchens and, while this wasn’t a surprising sight in itself, he was starting to get suspicious of everything. As she turned to face him in a whirl of purple hair, her smile suddenly widened.

 

-Ah Xander! My, but what brings you here my dear brother?

 

-I could ask you the same. What business do you need from the kitchen, in the middle of the afternoon?

 

He regretted a bit his harsh words, when she brought a hand to her heart, her smile dropping into a pout.

 

\- Oh, but why so suspicious of me? I was merely asking a dinner to be prepared for an evening with some of my... well friends.

 

Xander simply sighed in response. He really needed to calm down. After all, he didn’t want to take out his worries on his siblings. With a little nod of the head, he simply apologized.

 

\- I am sorry sister. I’ve had quite a long day already but I shouldn’t blame it on you.

 

-Oh, my dear Xander, there’s no need to apologize. You know you can tell me anything right?... Come now, tell Camilla what’s weighing you down so much!

 

She grabbed his hand as she was speaking but, even though Xander really loved his sister, her doting ways made him feel uncomfortable.

 

-… Thank you for the offer but I will be alright. Do not worry.

 

He quickly drew his hand back and started heading out. Before she had a chance to stop him, he wished her a good dinner and eclipsed himself.

 

Even if Camilla seemed completely normal, Xander couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off.

 

Later in the day, on his way to his daily training and as he was passing in front of his brother’s quarters, Xander decided to stop and knock at the door. If someone could clarify this situation, it was definitely Leo.

 

After a few minutes, he knocked again, finally hearing an answer.

 

\- Enter!

 

Leo’s voice was sounding a bit rough, as if he was out of breath. Xander entered the room, his eyes automatically darting to the young man sitting at his desk. He couldn’t help but notice that Leo’s appearance was not as neat as it usually was.

 

\- Greetings Xander. Did you need anything or did you just feel like knocking at my door?

 

\- Hello Leo. I am sorry to bother you but... is everything alright?

 

His brother only raised an eyebrow at the question.

 

\- Well, everything sure seems fine to me. Why do you ask?

 

Xander simply leaned against the back of a chair, sighing his response.

 

\- Well, I just can’t stop feeling like something’s wrong today. Everyone seems to be avoiding me or trying to hide something. I just wish I could know what it was…

 

If Leo knew anything, he sure didn’t let it show.

 

\- I have seriously no idea what you’re talking about. I think this is just a normal day in Nohr. Maybe, as the King, you are so worried about conspiracy that you’re starting to imagine signs of it.

 

\- I don’t think becoming king suddenly made me paranoid! I swear people are acting really suspiciously. I even saw Corrin with Niles in the courtyard earlier!

 

\- Corrin? That’s impossible Xander, you know she’s in Valla.

 

\- I know what I saw and I clearly saw your retainer smuggling her into the castle.

 

Xander was starting to get truly annoyed with all the denying going around and didn’t even let Leo intervene before speaking again.

 

\- Peri is acting strange, the servants won’t even look at me, Elise and Odin are clearly hiding something…

 

By this time, he had already straightened himself and was angrily pacing the room.

 

\- Camilla is preparing a dinner out of the blue and, even you, are taking way too long answering the door, with your hair ruffled and your collar inside out…

 

Leo let out a whispered swear while attempting to adjust his piece of clothing. In the meantime, Xander stopped walking, still looking very irritated.

 

\- Finally, while everyone’s talking as if everything is perfectly normal, I can’t seem to find Laslow anywhere.

 

\- Brother, listen…

 

The King just turned towards the door.

 

\- Enough! I’m going to the throne room and I’m calling a meeting with the council.

 

\- WAIT!

 

Xander stopped, surprised by his brother exclamation.

 

\- Before storming into the throne room, would you please listen to me?

 

Xander didn’t answer but still turned towards his sibling, to show that he was listening. Leo looked very uneasy, nevertheless speaking calmly.

 

\- I am not saying that there’s absolutely no reason for you to worry, but everything you just mentioned can be easily explained.

 

Xander raised an eyebrow at the statement and was about to object, when his brother continued.

 

\- Peri might just be acting strange because she did something she doesn’t want you to find out. Elise loves to join in Odin’s antics, this is nothing new. Camilla is rather impulsive and it is not the first time she organises something seemingly out of nowhere.

 

While the king was starting to lean towards his point of view, the young prince went on, trying to style back his hair.

 

\- As for myself, I’ll admit I was reading until late last night and was taking a late afternoon nap. Concerning your other retainer, he may just have escaped into town to harass some other lady.

 

Leo’s words were making a lot of sense. Xander felt his irritation melt away and lowered his head, a bit ashamed of his attitude towards his younger brother. Said brother must have gotten up along the way, as Xander suddenly felt his hand on his shoulder.

 

\- I know the war is over, but the pressure of being king is still heavy. Why don’t you take it easy on yourself for the rest of the day? … Take a break and rest up a bit.

 

\- I don’t know…

 

\- Xander. We need you strong and focused. For once, why don’t you think about yourself?

 

After a few seconds, Xander only sighed in agreement.

 

\- Maybe you’re right… Thank you Leo… and sorry for my outburst.

 

His brother simply smiled at him.

 

\- Don’t mind it. We all need to let it out sometimes.

 

Then, with a look at his bedroom’s door, he added, after clearing his throat.

 

\- But now that this is all sorted out, would you mind leaving… I have some unfinished business to take care of.

 

Xander took the hint to excuse himself and quickly walked to the door.

 

\- Of course. I’ll be going now. See you around brother.

 

Leo simply nodded before closing the door, leaving Xander lost in his thoughts, all alone.

 

Well... what should he do now? It was one thing to agree to take it easy but, as Xander realized, he didn’t really know how to do so.

 

Maybe a walk by the lake would help him. As his steps dragged him outside, he took the time to admire the sun that was slowly setting down.

 

He remembered how Nohr used to be a very dark place, with barely any sun, dying crops and an air that was cold and uninviting. As King Garon was destroyed and the war finally came to an end, the situation seemed to better itself. Now, all Nohrians were able to enjoy nice days of sun and sweet breezy weather. The agriculture was doing better than ever and, thanks to the exchange treaty with Hoshido, they were able to rebuild Nohr to its former glory.

 

Ever since he was coronated, Xander had spent every hour as King ensuring a peaceful future for his people and country. He saw them suffer for too long and wanted to make sure things would go well from now on. He would give the best to his country, no matter the sacrifices.

 

But he had to admit that, some days, the sacrifices were harder to make than he would like.

 

As he looked at his reflection in the water, he found himself wishing that he could know what it was like to live without the pressure of the crown. Being able to be whatever he wanted, to do whatever he wanted… to love whomever he wanted.

 

But that was not a luxury he had.

 

\- Lord Xander! I finally found you!

 

That voice…

 

He’s been looking all day for it.

 

\- Laslow!

 

He quickly turned to see his retainer running towards him, smiling wildly. As happy to see him as he was, Xander couldn’t help but frown a bit.

 

\- Where in the world have you been all day?

 

The grey-haired man came to a stop in front of him, slightly catching his breath.

 

\- I am sorry Milord, I have been rather busy today.

 

Before Xander could add anything, his retainer spoke again.

 

\- I swear I was not in town hitting on the beautiful ladies. Your honor is safe, I promise.

 

Xander simply sighed before putting a hand on Laslow’s shoulder, ignoring his other urges.

 

\- I’m just glad you’re finally here. I’ve had quite the day to tell you the truth. I swear everyone kept acting strange and I was starting to suspect a conspiracy. Leo managed to talk me out of it, but I still wonder if…. And why, may I ask, are you laughing?

 

The young man’s hand was covering his mouth as small chuckles could still be heard.

 

\- I am sorry Milord but it’s just kind of hilarious… Did you really not work out what was going on?

 

Xander simply frowned at these words.

 

\- Should I have been? Was the scheming that obvious that I should be more aware of it?

 

Laslow’s face of incredulity would have been quite comical, if the king hadn’t been so concerned.

 

\- Wait… you really don’t remember what day it is?

 

Xander’s look of confusion must have been all the answer his retainer needed.

 

\- By the gods, I can’t believe it! I knew you were oblivious to these things, but that’s a whole new level.

 

He then burst out laughing, much to Xander’s dismay.

 

\- Laslow, I won’t allow you to…

 

\- I am sorry Milord, I meant no disrespect. But you really need to come with me right now.

 

He then grabbed the king’s hand before dragging him along towards the throne room. Under other circumstances, Xander would have objected but he chose to let it slide. Besides enjoying the moment, maybe he would finally get the answers he was looking for.

 

As they arrived and stopped in front of the throne room, Xander decided to speak up.

 

\- Alright, will you finally explain what is going on?

 

Laslow simply smiled at him before nodding towards the door.

 

\- Just open it Milord. I promise you will finally understand all that’s been happening today.

 

Xander hesitated a few seconds before finally approaching the door and pushing it open.

 

Nothing could have prepared him for what was waiting for him inside.

 

\- SURPRISE!!!!!!!!

 

He simply stood there, completely shocked. In front of him was a crowd of people, all smiling and cheering. Among them, he noticed his siblings, including Corrin who was sporting a massive smile, and all the Hoshidan royalty with the discreet Azura. Their retainers and friends were also present, as well as Corrin’s two most faithful servants. They all seemed to be waiting for his reaction.

 

But Xander was still very confused.

 

\- I…. But… What is the meaning of all this?

 

Elise was the first one to react.

 

\- Oh, come on Big Brother! It’s a surprise birthday party!!

 

A what now?

 

Leo joined in on the explanations.

 

\- I think you are familiar with the concept of birthday celebrations. Well, we’re having one right now.

 

Xander was still processing all of it.

 

\- You mean… for me?

 

There seemed to be a collective chuckle going around in the room. Camilla then added her piece.

 

\- Why of course! After all, you are the only one of us born on this day dear brother.

 

Everything was starting to piece itself together.

 

\- So, you mean that all that suspicious behaviour was just about this… surprise celebration?

 

Elise blushed a bit before answering.

 

\- Weeelll… let’s just say we were not as subtle as we thought we were.

 

Corrin simply laughed as she spoke.

 

\- Thank the gods Leo stopped you from barging in here and ruining it all.

 

Said Leo simply shrugged when his brother turned to face him.

 

\- What can I say, I’m just a good actor.

 

\- Well, he did almost catch you, so don’t get too ahead of yourself.

 

That last part had been added by the young Hoshidan prince standing beside him. Leo simply elbowed him to shut up, not managing to hide his blush.

 

In the face of all this joy, Xander still had one question.

 

\- But why? Why all these efforts, all this mystery?

 

Corrin was the one to answer.

 

\- Xander, you spend all your time thinking about others, always putting yourself last. That’s why Elise and Camilla thought of this party to surprise you, so that, for once, you’d be the one to receive.

 

Ryoma then also spoke up.

 

\- We all received invitations, along with instructions to follow. The princesses had us under the utmost secrecy.

 

\- And I think we did an awesome job!

 

Xander was simply amazed. All these people did this for him.

 

\- Well, not to put an end to this lovely conversation, but I did order for some exquisite food to be prepared and I would be devastated if it got cold before we enjoyed it…

 

\- Yay let’s eat! And after that, we’ll give the presents!!

 

And so, everybody dispersed around the room, gravitating towards the numerous plates of food presented.

 

As Xander was still in shock from the surprise, he noticed one person not mingling with the crowd.

 

He made his way towards his faithful retainer, who had his eyes locked on him.

 

\- Not enjoying the party?

 

\- Not yet… there’s someone’s company I would like to enjoy first.

 

Xander simply smiled at the young man’s words and, taking advantage of the crowd’s distraction, slipped his hand into Laslow’s.

 

\- I really missed you this morning… and today.

 

Laslow offered him an apologetic smile.

 

\- I am sorry for leaving so early and for my absence, but I had to make sure everything was as perfect as I envisioned it.

 

Xander raised an eyebrow at that comment.

 

\- But, I thought it was Camilla and Elise that came up with the idea.

 

Laslow simply blushed in response, making Xander smile.

 

\- Am I to assume a little dancing bird whispered the idea in their ears?

 

\- Well, maybe… but I will give them all the credits for the tremendous project it became.

 

As they both laughed at the comment, Xander’s gaze got lost in the crowd, observing the scene in front of him.

 

Camilla was busy talking with Ryoma, the Hoshidan King looking a bit uncomfortable with the Nohrian princess’ proximity. Elise, Azura and Sakura were giggling together while Hinoka and Corrin were catching up, the Valla ruler keeping an interested eye on the food table.

 

A bit further away, Leo and Takumi were both flanked by each other’s retainers and, between Niles’ comments, Oboro’s suspicious face as well as Odin and Hinata’s colorful exclamations, the two princes didn’t seem to be having the best of times. Especially Takumi.

 

Peri and Keaton were loudly talking to each other near the meat platter and Selena was angrily discussing with the red-haired sky knight Subaki, while Silas and Gunter we’re exchanging some news. As for Felicia and Jakob, they were doing an excellent job serving everyone…well, Felicia was trying her best anyway.

 

It was really soothing to see everyone enjoying themselves and Xander was happy to witness such a peaceful vision.

 

Laslow gently squeezed his hand, bringing his attention back to him.

 

\- You seem really happy… Milord.

 

He couldn’t let himself forget the title he still had to use in public. Xander sweetly caressed his hand, reassuring him.

 

\- Yes I am, Laslow… And I will be even more the day I’ll be able to not just hold your hand in secret, but to kiss you in front of a crowd just as big. To love you publicly and have you finally be able to drop this title.

 

\- But I…

 

The king quickly silenced his lover’s doubts with a whisper.

 

\- I promise you this day will come. I will make sure of it.

 

\- And I will keep waiting, no matter how long it takes. Just being near you gives me patience enough… I love you Xander.

 

Laslow than shot the most gorgeous smile Xander had ever seen and he really had to resist the urge to kiss him on the spot.

 

\- And I love you too…

 

Simply enjoying the moment, he let out a sigh of content before regretfully letting go of his lover’s hand, nodding towards the crowd.

 

\- Come now, let’s enjoy this party before we run out of food.

 

The retainer followed him along, chuckling.

 

\- Getting hungry, milord?

 

Feeling a bit playful, Xander added.

 

\- Maybe… but not necessarily for food…

 

He did manage to make the young man blush but, before he could savor the moment, Laslow showed him he had another card to play.

 

\- You just have to hold on till you get your present tonight then…

 

And, with a wink, he quickly vanished, slipping away towards Selena and Odin and leaving Xander at a loss.

 

Well, now a part of him was definitely looking forward to the end of the party.

 

Before he could dwell more on it, he was dragged into the crowd by his sisters.

 

\- Big brother!! Come enjoy your birthday.

 

\- Yes my dear, you don’t want to spoil it after all…

 

Xander simply smiled and went along, happy to oblige.

 

The evening was a blast with eating, drinking and laughing all around. After the food, they moved to the presents and Xander still couldn’t get over the length people went through for him. Right at this moment, the greatest present was to see all these people around him, celebrating in joy.

 

That was it, the peace they worked so hard to achieve. He couldn’t be prouder.

 

And, as Elise called for a toast, his eyes fell on Laslow standing nearby. Maybe things weren’t perfect right now, but he knew they would get there eventually. He just had to wait. In the meantime, he raised his glass and smiled, as he joined everyone in the cheer.

 

\- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!

 

And it was. The happiest birthday ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you notice that I made Xander sigh so much I think he's having a breathing problem xD  
> Maybe he should get it checked out :P


End file.
